Sooner or Later
by EaglesBro
Summary: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the heroes of olympus, Rick riordan owns them not me
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Apollo sat on his throne nervously tapping his fingers on the arm rest. What he was about to ask to do was crazy. Simply put it was one of the most dangerous things he has done in a century. However he didn't care for the possible consequences of his actions on demigods of either of the god's factions. No, he just cared for his daughter. His only daughter who was kidnapped by those insufferable children of Gaea. Giants. The word sounded like poison. Those evil, ugly creatures who wouldn't know a good time if it smacked their reptilian asses. Now the only way to save his daughter from those idiot bastards would have to be from the demigods. However not just any demigod could complete this quest, that much he knew. The demigods at the Roman Camp Half-blood just didn't have the means to lead this quest. No the demigod he needed was Greek, the demigod he needed was Percy Jackson.

Finally escaping from the dreaded thoughts of his daughter's probable demise, Apollo heard three rather irritated voices coming into the throne room. "Apollo better have a damn good reason for calling us to some kind of emergency meeting." said Poseidon to his two companions, Zeus, king of the gods, and Hera, queen of the gods. "What is he thinking that he can just call us to him like dogs, I answer to no one!" said an irritated looking Zeus. Hera snickered at this replying "Oh really? So I guess you obeying me at home doesn't count?" Poseidon burst out laughing at his brother's predicament but then soon stopped as he too had to answer to his wife more then he cared to admit. Zeus looked angry mumbling something about spoiled wives. As the three companions made their way into the throne room they noticed a nervous and cautious looking Apollo sitting on his throne which made them realize if Apollo was nervous something definitely was going on. Taking their seats on their respected thrones Zeus was the first one to speak up, "Now what is so god damn important that we were called to the throne room at this late hour?". Apollo sighed before answering "I have a proposition for you three."


	2. An Average Day

Chapter 2

An Average Day

I mean I guess you could say that today was an average day for someone like me. Well as average as you can get for a demigod. But before I tell you what happened I might as well give you some information on myself. My name is Percy Jackson and I live in the state of New York in a place called Camp Half-blood. The people who live here are half human, half god and all live together because Camp Half-Blood is the only safe place for demigods, or so we thought.

I awoke to the singing of birds and the soft sound of waves crashing down on the shores of Camp Half-Blood. Opening my eyes I looked around my familiar cabin having a feeling of nostalgia from seeing all my souvenirs and rewards from my Quests for the Olympian gods. My life has been filled with adventure and dangers as I risked my life time and time again for my friends and families. Seeing as I completed the Great Prophecy last summer I have enjoyed the peace and quiet I have gotten from not having to risk my life every few months to save the world, however deep down I secretly missed the feeling of adrenaline and excitement of fighting against monsters and other enemies to the death, but as all things do after a while it gets boring and I was itching for another quest and seeing as though the next Great Prophecy was already given by my long friend Rachel, the Oracle of Delphi.

Stretching my legs I jumped out of bed changing my clothes and ran my hand through my hair while looking in the mirror to achieve some quality of being presentable. If you're wondering what I look like while reading this I have some what long scraggly black hair except for a single Grey streak signifying the time I literally held the sky on my shoulders, sea green eyes, and a lean but muscular body from all the training I do with Riptide, my lethal ball point pen that turns into a sword made of Celestial Bronze metal that was just about the only metal you could kill monsters with, other than Stygian Iron that is. Reaching a satisfying appearance for Breakfast I walked out of my cabin and then jogged down to the Pavilion where we have our meals for the day. While I headed over to breakfast I saw some familiar faces on the way down, waving and saying hi I moved on but then stopped as my gaze rested on a pink cabin with flowers all around. The cabin of Aphrodite. Seeing this I remembered probably the bravest daughter of Aphrodite to ever live. She lost her life saving us from almost imminent death by the hands of the Titan Lord Kronos. She brought us much needed reinforcements which changed the course of the battle helping us to win. She died a hero and nothing could ever change that.

Moving on from the depressing thoughts of Silena Beauregard, I finally reached the pavilion where some campers were already sitting down and eating. Walking over to the empty Poseidon I sat down by my self since I was the only child of one of the Big Three, Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. Soon after sitting down a nymph brought over a plate of food and I ordered my daily dose of blue orange juice in the cup in front of me. Getting up I walked over to the Brazier where I sacrifice some of my food to the gods, as I reached the brazier I threw in some food while I gave my offer to Poseidon the god of the sea cause he was my dad but as I was walking away I had the urge to give an offer to another god which I almost never did. Making a split second decision I walked over to the fire threw in another offering of food. An offering to Apollo the Sun god. As I walked away I felt a sense of acceptance as if I finally proved to some one I was worth it.

Finishing breakfast I got up from my table, turned around and ran straight into the body of a girl. Stepping back I noticed her blond wavy hair with a single Grey streak like mine, startling Grey eyes and her welcoming face as I came upon my girlfriend Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Laughing at her startled expression I kissed her on the cheek and said "How come the only way I can sneak up on you is by accident?". Smirking Annabeth replied "Because you are as stealthy as Grover when there Enchiladas in a hundred mile radius of him.". Embracing her in a hug we walked and Talked about our day so far. Telling her about my urge to give an offering to Apollo, she stopped. Watching her gulp she asked almost to herself "you too? This is not good, I mean what are the odds that we both felt like randomly giving an offering to the sun god on the same day?". Great Annabeth never freaked out unless something really bad was about to happen " Yip-pee, just what I need in the morning. Looks like Apollo is getting a little lonely up there in Olympus, Huh?" I replied sarcastically. Looking at me she looked like she was about to answer but then shrugged it off and said "yeah, your right it's probably no big deal.". However I could she was thinking long and hard about what it could possibly mean all through out the day. Even when she was teaching Ancient Greek history she looked distracted and also even when Chiron announced the capture the flag game tomorrow night she didn't get that cute, but calculating look she would get when she tries to think up a plan for our team to win as we currently held the flag because we won the last five games in a row.

That night me and Annabeth dueled in the training arena. Even with my curse of Achilles, which grants me invulnerability except for one certain spot on my body, and the fact I had a sword and she had a knife our fights were usually close and brutal, even if I would won 9 out of 10 times, and she would put up one Hades of a fight. However tonight she looked rusty and distracted as I beat her for the third time in a Row. Stopping for a water break I approached her. "Annabeth, whats up? You've looked distracted and delirious the whole day. Are you worried about what happened this morning at breakfast?" She sighed and ran her hair threw her golden blond hair before replying "I mean come on Seaweed Brain, there is no way that us both having the feeling to give an offering to Apollo is not connected, because you know as well as I do that nothing happens in the world of Gods and Goddesses for no reason.". Hugging her to calm down I looked down at her and said "Seriously Annabeth? You have become paranoid I mean there are some things that are just coincidences and not some great sign of destiny. Come on stop worrying whats the worse that could happen?'. Before she could even answer there was a flash of light to to my left. Looking over I wished I didn't ask what was the worst thing that could happen because I jinxed myself into having probably one of the top 5 worst things that could happen in that moment of time happen. Me and Annabeth hastily knelled as we gazed upon Apollo, God of the sun.

Apollo looked at us impatiently and motioned us to rise. Looking at me he said "Ahh, Percy finally I reach you.". Now its my turn to be all nervous because I learned that if a God personally comes and finds you nothing good can come form it. Looking up confused I answered "Me? Why have you been looking for me?". "Because Percy I need your help. There is a quest I need you to undertake and it is of the up most importance." Realizing Apollo didn't crack one joke or recite some joke Haiku about how awesome he was I knew things had to be pretty bad because in most sticky situations Apollo usually sits back and listens to his Ipod letting others figure out the issues of the gods for him. "wait what quest? I talked to Rachel yesterday and she didn't say anything about her feeling like a quest is about to be issued and usually she can tell with these sort of things." asked Annabeth. Apollo nodded Grimly before saying "she couldn't tell that there would be a quest soon because this quest isn't exactly for a Greek demigod." Not a Greek demigod? That doesn't make sense, I mean what other kind is there? I thought. Letting Annabeth take the lead she got a suspicious look in her eye and asked "what exactly do you mean not a Greek demigod? What other kind is there?" Even though she asked I had a feeling that she had an idea of what he could mean. Apollo apparently guessing the same thing I did looked at her expectantly and said "I think, Annabeth, you know what I'm talking about." I turned to her seeing her put on a thoughtful expression and asked "wait what the hell are we talking about?" Annabeth, still staring at Apollo, said "he is talking about what I have suspected before. He is talking about the Roman demigods.

After Apollo and Annabeth both took about three tries each I think I finally understood what they were saying after about an hour. "wait time out, so when the Romans began to worship the Greek gods under different names and personalities the gods changed into having two persona. One Greek and one Roman, so that means my dad is Poseidon but he could also be Neptune at some point?" I asked remembering what my dad was called in Roman times in middle school Latin class. Apollo nodded in content as I finally understood what they were talking about and said "yes and I need your help in getting one of these Roman Demigods back. More specifically not just any Demigod, this demigod is mine. I need your help in rescuing Hazel, my only daughter in either of my personalities." "Alright, that sounds easy enough so why do you need us?" " The Romans just won't be able to save my daughter if I let them go on this quest by themselves, don't ask me how I know that because my answer will be I'm just awesome like that." Smirking I said "haha, glad I know you still can joke around, but I still don't understand why it's such a big deal that I'm about to search for your daughter and why we haven't known about the Roman demigods before." Shaking her head Annabeth looked at me mumbling something like "...i should have looked for a boy at the library." "Shut up Wise Girl, so?" "Lets just say the two camps didn't get along that well so the gods decided that it would be better for every one if you guys were kept apart because you have a natural instinct to hate each other." Clapping his hands he added "alright now that you know what is going on we, as in me and Percy, need to be on our way if we are to get you set up in the other camp fast enough. Say good bye to Annabeth." As me and Annabeth Embraced she whispered into me ear "if you don't come back, I'll come find you in the underworld and beat you till you would rather be in the Fields of Punishment. So watch out Seaweed brain!" she added warningly. Laughing I kissed her on the cheek and said "you can count on it Wise Girl." "Alright Percy hop in." called Apollo from the drivers seat of his red Maserati Spyder. Jumping over the door I slid in the passenger seat and before I knew it we were already in Pennsylvania before Apollo finally broke the silence by asking "care for a Haiku to boost your spirit?" I just groaned and looked which to Apollo must have meant yes because as I looked down at the passing land I heard from behind me, "Sooner or Later..."


	3. Just wing it

Chapter 3

Just wing it

I woke up, opening my eyes to a bright light and assumed it was the sun. How ever as my eyes adjusted I realized it was Apollo. He had his back turned and from my view current view it looked like he was talking to himself but I soon caught the voice of someone else speaking back, not being able to make out the other voice I shifted my position to where my right ear was in the direction of however Apollo was talking to. With this I could finally here what they were saying "..if Percy doesn't make it out of this alive...", recognizing the voice of my dad I strained my ears too pick up more but his voice was drowned out by a over head flight of some kind of birds, screeching and yacking their way across the sky. When they were finally to far away to be heard I brought my attention back to the conversation between my dad and Apollo which sounded like it turned into some sort of argument. With the raised voices I was able to pick up much more of the conversation "you do realize how important he is? I see many things and one thing I know for certain is that he, again, will hold the fate of the world in his hands by making a choice. You can't protect him from his fate so whether you like it or not he is going to the Roman camp and you can't stop me, I have both Zeus and Hera on my side" said Apollo, who sounding like he was also sticking out his tongue. At this I could hear my father finally give in with a sigh saying "Alright Apollo but if anything happens to him its on your head." Apollo, mocking terror, gasped and swiped his hands through the mist to end the apparent Iris-message. Turning around he saw me leaning back on my hands with eyebrows raised quizzically. He just shook his head knowing what I was going to ask, "No Percy, You'll find out soon enough." _Gods Apollo could really be annoying with the fact that he know everything_I thought _Actually its more like how he acts like he knows everything _I amended jokingly_. _Not wanting to get into it with Apollo, I got up and asked what the plan was. Trying to look as innocent as possible he shrugged saying "what plan?" _Face palm, this was going to be one annoying quest_ I thought.

"Alright, so you understand why you're?" asked Apollo. I nodded grimly, we went over what was going on down at the roman camp, how they behaved, why I'll need to watch my back, how this wolf goddess called Lupawon't be happy with my arrival, and why it was me. The only thing we were missing is an actual plan on getting a quest but we did have something worked out so far. I was to be placed in the woods where Apollo would ask Hades to summon some monster from the underworld to chase my to the Perimeter of the Roman Camp where they will hopefully help me out and then emit me into their camp. I will then gain an audience with Lupa to explain my heritage and the real reason why I would be there. After telling her hopefully she will be able to come up with some kind of subtle way to get me on the quest to rescue Hazel so my real lineage will be kept a secret and the Roman kids won't unreasonably try to rip me in half. Now I know what you must be thinking, wait I thought you didn't have a plan? Truth be told since I started to hang out with Annabeth my opinions have changed greatly changed since she is the daughter of the wisdom goddess, so thinking about what would Annabeth do I cam upon the conclusion that our so called plan was about as valuable as some notes written on a post-it-note to Annabeth.

Looking out towards our surroundings I studied the forest. The forest was filled with tall Red Wood trees that looked like they were hundreds if not thousands of years old, it was filled with many noises from the chirping of small birds in trees to the faint growls of the monsters stocked in the forest to give the Roman Demigods something to do if they ever got bored, and also one of the most noticeable characteristics of the forest was a wide and fast flowing creek which, to my best guess, ran straight to the camp. Looking up I finally noticed that Apollo was no longer there. Cursing I looked around to see if he ran off some where but all I found was I note on the ground.

Dear Percy,

I thought that you might want a Haiku to boost up your spirits..

Skimming quickly down the note to avoid the Haiku I noticed a PS at the bottom

P.S. I know since you were probably distracted by my wonderful Haiku I should remind you that Hades has gladly supplied me with some monsters to chase you into the Roman Camp, oh and to prove to Lupa that you are from me I gave you my blessing so now you might actually be able to shoot an arrow straight

Good luck, The totally awesome god Apollo

"yeah thanks for the warning Apollo" I mumbled as I could make out the faint sound of the growling and yipping pack of hellhounds from my good old pal Hades. Throwing the Note on the ground I set off along the river at a brisk pace allowing the hellhounds to catch up and herd me into the way of the camp. When they finally caught up I looked back and saw a pack of 10 hellhounds lopping across the forest, mouths open, ferociously growling as they finally spotted the prey directed to them from their master Hades. Picking up my pace I realized that if I didn't hurry up I was bound to come a party size Percy sub for the hungry hellhounds. Running across the vast forest I kept my senses heightened and ready as the Roman campers might attack me if they feel threatened. After a while though all I could make out was the steady pound of my feet on the leaf invested forest and my irregular breaths from mouth as I continued to run away from the blood thirsty helhounds. I became so oblivious that the next time I checked back to make sure I didn't outrun my pursuers a hellhound lunged at my face, jaw open ready to snap me in half but as this happened I instinctively raised my fist and punched the beast in the mouth causing him to tumble over and get stampeded by his companions. However this barely affected him and when I looked back at him I saw him get up and shake it off eager to rejoin the chase. About 5 minutes later I thought I had reached my destination but all I reach was solid wall of rock as I realized I was at the bottom of a sheer drop of a cliff. _And of course Apollo you lead me to a dead end_ I thought as I looked around for a escape route. Finding none I turned to the pack of dogs that created a makeshift semi-circle around forcing me to back up to the cliff face. Knowing that there was no way out of this except for fighting I took out my pen, and uncapped it turning it into a 3 foot long sword called Riptide. Touching my wrist watch I caused a shield to come spinning out. After the battle at Manhattan, Tyson realized that I didn't have a shield since I lost mine when we were fighting Kampe at Alcatraz. Getting into a stance I observed the hungry look in the eyes of the hellhounds. I calmly stood before them until one got antsy and lunged at me. Ducking under the lounge I came up with my sword ready as I guessed that one would lunge right after its brethren did. Not aware of my ready sword point a hellhound leaped at me when I came up but couldn't move out of the way as I stabbed the sword into its thigh. The hellhound exploded into dust but I couldn't ponder that victory as the other hellhounds started to join the battle. My mind went into autopilot as I cut, stabbed, ducked and slashed until there were only 3 hellhounds left of the original ten. Even with them wounded they looked angry at the killing of their pack mates and wanted revenge so not caring what would happen all three of them jumped at me. Raising my sword towards the oncoming attack I waited for the weight of the hellhounds to hit my sword instead I got covered with yellow dust as an arrow sprouted out of each monster killing them instantly. Looking around for my potential friends I noticed something weird happening to the cliff face. Out of the rock came 5 teenagers dressed in Roman Armor. 4 were armed with bows and quivers on their backs with a sword on their hip and one was armed with a very long and nasty looking spear. Probably_ a child of Ares I mean Mars___I thought as I could visibly see the resemblance to Clarisse. Having my eyes leave the teenagers in front of me I looked up at the cliff as I began to disappear. In its place I saw something amazing. The Roman Camp Half-blood.


End file.
